Home
by SapphireMoonlight24
Summary: Jedediah sits alone in the hourglass thinking of his diorama back in New York.. and of Octavius. Jed/Octavius.


Authors Note: Hi all … Night at the Museum again :) Hope you enjoy it !

Summary: Jedediah sits alone in his hourglass & thinks of Octavius. Jed/Oct Slash. Songfic.

Disclaimer: Don't nor ever will own Night at the Museum 1 or 2. I don't own 'Home' or the awesomeness that is Westlife ;-)

_**Home**_

_By SapphireMoonlight24_

The lone cowboy sat abandoned in his hourglass, looking out onto the pile of treasures that surrounded him. He was already waist-high in sand, with more dropping in on him at every second. Realising that this could be his final hour, Jedediah sent his mind back home to the museum in New York and back to his own diorama. Of course, there was sand there but nothing like this. The grains back home were soft, delicate and caused him no annoyance whatsoever, but this ... this was his nightmare. These grains irritated him so much he felt like he was taking the path to insanity. Casting his mind back to his own town and his dear rail-road, Jedediah thought of how his friends would feel when he's gone ... how would Octavius feel? Over time, he and the Roman had become more than best friends. It was obvious to both miniatures that they had serious, and obvious, feelings for one another. Heck, Jed sacrificed his life for Octavius. He remembered how he forced the Roman to leave him to be captured. The thought of Octavius in danger sent an icy shiver down the cowboy's tiny spine. Jed sighed, steaming up the glass in the process. '_I just wanna be with you again....' _he thought, shaking his head as stared out of the window and into the black night sky, sensing that Octavius was too.

_Another summer day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In Paris or Rome,  
I want to go home,  
Maybe surrounded by,  
A million people, I  
Still feel all alone,  
I just want to go home,  
Oh I miss you, You know_

Octavius perched himself on the edge of the pavement, deep in though. '_The sky looks different here ... It has a more mysterious, deceiving look.' _Tears began to form in his heavy, brown eyes. Who was he trying to fool? He couldn't save Jedediah. He couldn't save the man he loved. The Roman hung his head, wallowing in his own failure. Memories began flashing into his mind. They pictured Jed and himself, and their times of romance back at the Museum in New York. They were happy but most important, they were together. Octavius began reciting lines in his head, of what he would say to Jedediah, if only he were here.

_And I've been keeping all the letters,  
That I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two,  
'I'm fine baby how are you?',  
Well I would send them but,  
I know it's that it's just not enough,  
The words were cold and flat,  
And you deserve more than that ..._

Jedediah wiped the tears off his pale cheeks using his musty sleeve. He knew Octavius was with him in spirit, but it wasn't enough. The duo had never been this distance apart or for this long. He needed desperately to hold the Roman as close as he possibly could. For Jed, being away from Octavius was like trying to breathe with no air. Simply impossible. "God, I need you so much toga-boy...' he whispered aloud as he raised his eyes to the stars, praying that somehow, Octavius would hear him.

_But I want to go home,  
I've got to go home,  
Let me go home  
I'm just too far,  
From where you are,  
I've got to come home,  
Let me go home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm done,  
I want to come home_

"I need you too, Jed..." Octavius sniffled and set his sword down next to him. The silver alloy reflected the shining moonlight onto the pavement. Countless times the weapon had been used against Jedediah and now, Octavius couldn't even raise his voice to the soft-eyed cowboy. This woozy feeling he felt in his gut was far too strong to simply ignore. Thinking of Jed alone in an hourglass, being drowned and suffocated by sand, made Octavius quiver and ache.

_And I feel just like,  
I'm living,  
Someone else's life,  
It's like I just stepped outside,  
When everything was going right,  
And I know just why you could not come along with me,  
'Cause this was not your dream,  
But you always believed in me,_

Jedediah coughed and spluttered as a few grains of sand rolled down his throat. Sensing that Octavius was wallowing in despair, Jed uttered a few helping words out loud to get his lover back on his feet. "Don't give up now Ockie... Just keep holdin' on, partner." The last thing the cowboy wanted right now was to know that the Roman felt hopeless and guilty. His crystal blue eyes began to water, a few drops spilling down his pale face and onto the ochre-brown waistcoat he was wearing.

_Another winter day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In either Paris and Rome,  
And I Want To Go Home,  
I miss you, You know, _

Octavius felt in his bones that Jedediah was in distress … and he didn't like it. Feeling now that he had a reason to keep pushing on, the General stood up in a triumphant manor, grasped his weapon tightly in his left hand and started up into the cloudless sky. "I will save you, Jed. I promise. Somehow, some way … we _will _be together again. " Raising his sword to the stars, Octavius saluted and prayed for the strength to help release Jedediah from his sandy prison.

_Let me go home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm down,  
I want to go home,  
Let me go home,  
_

Jed looked up towards the top of the sandy waterfall that was pouring down onto him. Half of the sand was now in the bottom half of the hourglass, almost covering his whole body. Sighing, he looked down to his legs, the gathered sand falling from the top of his hat as he did so. Jedediah wanted nothing more than to be back home with all his friends, in his own Western Frontier diorama … and in the arms of the man he loved most in the world. Would he ever see the General again? Deep down, he knew, sooner or later, either Larry would come with the combination to the tablet or Octavius would arrive with help … but would happen if its later rather than sooner? He sat silently, waiting for the sands of time to run out on him.

_It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight,  
I'm coming back home …… _

_**THE END**_

Hope you enjoyed it :) If you feel like writing a review … please be my guest :)


End file.
